


Motel California (part 1)

by silentassassin21



Series: Motel California [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Motel California, in between season 4 and 5, relationships aren't important, was gonna turn this into a proper fic but got lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentassassin21/pseuds/silentassassin21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something not right about the motel they check into, and Derek doesn't like it one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motel California (part 1)

Timeline: In between season 4 and 5, they've forgotten they ever went to the Glen Capri. Some sort of forgetfulness spell or something, idk. 

* * *

"How did I let you talk me into this?" Derek complained, shuffling around in his seat. 

"Because I'm very, very persistent and promised I wouldn't call you the 'S' word for a week if you came," Stiles reminded him from the front seat. Oh, yeah, that seemed like a good idea at the time. Now? Not so much. 

"But why a road trip?" he asked. 

"Because no one wanted to camp like Scott suggested," Lydia voiced from beside him, not looking up from her textbook. Only Lydia would do homework on a four-day weekend. 

Deciding to save his energy into fighting for a room by himself, Derek shut up and instead listened to the kids' CD Malia had roped Stiles into letting her put on. It was playing 'Three Little Ducks' and she was singing along, a little off-key, and laughing at the strange looks she was receiving from Liam. 

If only the thought of Stiles not calling Derek Sourwolf for a week wasn't so appealing. If it had've been anything else offered to him, he could've said no. But instead he was stuck in a small car, wedged between Lydia and Liam, on his way to some motel. Too bad he wasn't allowed to drive with Scott and Kira, who were taking most of the crap they--Lydia--had brought. 

"How much longer?" Stiles asked, not to anyone in particular. 

"You're the driver, shouldn't you know that?" Malia said, flipping through the songs to find another one she liked. 

"Well, I don't," Stiles said, looking at everyone briefly in the rear view mirror. 

Surprisingly, it was Liam who spoke up. "We should be there in about 30 minutes," he said just loud enough for Stiles and Lydia to hear him. 

"Great," Derek muttered, not really liking the idea of being stuck in a car with them for the next half hour. 

"Oh, admit it, you love us," Malia said, turning around in her seat to flash him a grin. 

Derek didn't reply, just turned away from his cousin and stared around Liam's head out the window. "What's the motel's name?" Lydia asked, snapping her textbook shut. 

"Uh, Glen Capri," Stiles read off a piece of paper taped to his staring wheel. Lydia seemed to shudder slightly at the name, but no one seemed to notice. 

No one other than Derek.

* * *

"Really? Here?" Liam asked when they pulled up to the motel, wrinkling his nose in distaste. Stiles unlocked all the doors and stepped out, so everyone did the same. Derek walked around the car with Lydia and got a good look at the motel, internally agreeing with Liam's unvoiced opinion. 

It looked like crap. How the hell did the owners' keep this place going? Probably through idiots like them who had nowhere else to go. 

"I've seen worse," Scott, always the optimist, said as he stepped out of the passengers' side of Kira's car. 

"Where have you seen worse?" his girlfriend asked, shouldering the backpack she had brought. 

He shrugged, just trying to put a positive spin on the place. 

Derek sighed. "Come on," he said grumpily, grabbing his duffel bag from where his feet were in the Jeep. "We can't go anywhere else. How many rooms did you get?"

"Four," Stiles answered. 

"I get the single one," he announced, giving everyone a look. They all shrugged, not really caring. 

"You wolf out once and you're sleeping in the Jeep," Lydia threatened Liam, which was somehow scarier than any wolf that had ever threatened him before. He nodded quickly, then she have him a wide smile and walked to their room. 

"Not in the Jeep!" Stiles shouted back at Liam. "You'll be in the hall!"

Derek ignored all the shouting between people as they suggested different places for Liam to go if he wolfed out--though he did laugh at Malia's idea for him to just run back to Beacon Hills until he passed out-- and walked into the room. He was immediately smacked in the face by the smell of cigarette smoke, despite the sign beside his bed that said NO SMOKING!.

The gym bag dropped to the floor, making a loud thud as it hit the old floorboards. He would have taken no notice for it except for the fact that all that was in the bag was a couple pairs of underwear, a pair of jeans and a couple t-shirts. It should have hit the floor much softer than that. 

Ignoring the paranoia that was quickly creeping up on him, Derek walked out of the room, quickly shutting the door behind him. It felt like a whole other world outside. In the room, you couldn't hear anything other than your own breathing and heartbeat. Not even the faint conversation from the room beside you. The air felt thin, as if you were on top of a tall mountain. Worst of all, the feeling of being watched. 

Outside, he could hear Stiles' loud laugh coming from an open door accompanied by numerous heartbeats. The air was quite humid and just disgusting in general, but it felt breathable. It was the feeling of eyes on him that Derek couldn't shake. 

There was only one other person in the hall beside him, and they were several doors down from him. The door beside his room was open and he guessed the rest of the pack was in there and had abandoned their own rooms. He wouldn't be surprised if they ended up like they did at his loft a lot; all sprawled in uncomfortable positions, random body parts thrown over whoever was closest. Derek tended to take the couch in those situations and let the rest become a tangle of limbs that was uncomfortable to get out of in the morning. 

Vaguely remembering where a vending machine was, Derek started to walk in that direction to delay re-entering his room. It was only when he was a few metres from them that he noticed the person at the end of the hall hadn't moved. In fact, he couldn't even hear a heartbeat on them. The person--girl, as he now realised--had her charcoal hair in a high bun that Derek had seen Lydia have numerous times. Her clothes were simple, a dark t-shirt and pants, but she stood in a very rigid position, not even her fingers flinching slightly. 

"Are you okay?" he asked, taking a step backwards. The girl took in a throaty, shallow breath and turned. Her face made Derek want to scream. It was covered in fresh burns that still seemed to be melting her skin. A small part of her cheekbone was visible through the angry red flesh. It was the eyes that did it for him, though. And it wasn't just the fact they looked dead and soulless; they were a brilliant green that he guessed was once beautiful. A green that resembled Lydia's perfectly. 

She opened her mouth, the only human-looking thing on her face, and let out a scream. Derek fell to the floor with the force of it and covered his ears, praying for it to stop. It eventually did, but no one seemed affected by it. It was only when she took a step that Derek stood up and ran to the open door he knew his friends were in. 

Then he screamed. 

Kira was sitting cross-legged on the floor, blood dripping from her hair. She was smiling wickedly, the way Kali had after a satisfying kill. Liam was leant against the wall furthest from the door, a blank expression on his face. His eyes were glowing icy blue instead of the warm gold and his claws were extended, blood dripping from them as well. Malia had completely turned, blood soaking teeth and dripping into the carpet. She looked as if she had just ripped someone's throat out. Stiles was sitting up on the bed beside Malia, his eyes gone completely black. There seemed to be a sort of electric current running through his fingertips as he began to cut into his best friend skin, making him bleed. 

Scott was the one that made Derek scream. He was on the floor beside Stiles, who seemed to be tracing a rune of some sort into his arm using his skin to carve it into to. Scott's eyes were flashing between blue and red, and there was what looked like a bloody human heart clutched in his hand. 

Derek ran into the hall where he saw the burnt Lydia still approaching him at a slow by fierce pace. He ran down the hall, trying to escape his psychotic friends as they all started to walk faster towards him, Liam looking ready to start running. The only problem was that the hallway stopped eventually and turned into nothing but a drop where stairs used to be. He skidded to a stop, then turned to face the pack. All but Lydia and Stiles were covered in blood and all had a thirsty look on their faces. The sort of look a lioness gets before she strikes her prey. 

Death by friends? Definitely not the way he wanted to go. Death by claws? That was something he could live with. 

Snapping his claws out, Derek started to trace a line across his throat, a line which he would then use to claw out the flesh protecting his windpipe. He looked upwards and started to dig his claws in. 

"Derek!" His hand was swatted away from his throat and he looked down, expecting to see Liam trying to crush his skull beneath his hands. Instead he saw all his friends, back to normal and looking extremely worried. 

"But you--you were..." Derek couldn't say 'killers', no matter how hard he tried. 

"You scared me half to death, you twat," Stiles said, hitting him on the back of the head. All the others called him various names and asked what the freaking hell he was doing. It was only Lydia who was silent. As they walked back to their rooms, she said softly so no one else could hear, "You saw it, didn't you?"

"What?"

"Your worst nightmare. That's why you did that."

"Did you?"

"Did I see myself stab my best friend and then have all my other friends start to attack me? Yes," she said, her voice shaking in a very un-Lydia sort of way. 

"Yes."

That night, Lydia and Derek slept in the Jeep.


End file.
